It's All Good
by J4M3Z XO
Summary: Sequel to Voodoo. John and Randy have broken up just over a week ago, after John found Randy cheating on him with a certain member of The Shield but, deep down, he knows he doesn't hate Randy, and would do anything to have him back. Song-Fic. One-Shot. Centon. Mention of Codiase. Angsty


_Thought that I was dreaming_

_When you said you loved me_

_Yes, it started from nothing_

_Had no chance to prepare_

_I couldn't see you coming_

John stared up at the hotel room ceiling as he lay in his double bed alone.

After all that had gone on in his life in the last few years, he thought Randy would be able to save him from all the stress and the pain. He still remembered the day Randy told him he loved him, in the pouring rain, when he was still going through his divorce with Liz. It was like opening his eyes up to a whole other reality.

John had actually kissed Randy first that night, even though they'd done a lot more then kissing in the two or so years they had been dating. It was mostly kept between them and close friends, like Ted and Cody, for the sake of their top spots on the roster because, despite Darren's coming out earlier in the year, the WWE was still a PG product and wasn't ready for the face of their company to be openly homosexual.

It was completely unexpected, at the time, for John and Randy to start dating. Cody and Ted, one of the only gay couples in the back (kept inside the company, of course), didn't even predict it but, despite it all, it was an experience John had to go through.

_Ooh, I could hate you now_

_It's quite alright to hate you now_

_But we both know that deep down_

_The feeling still deep down, is good_

John and Randy had broken up just over a week ago. That was it, all the growth they'd made as people; all the pain and tears they'd helped each other through, almost two years down the drain.

And for what, you might ask?

The better question would be 'for whom?' as John had arrived at their hotel room early one night after wrapping up a scene for Total Divas with Nikki, only to see Randy on all fours with Roman Reigns behind him. In _their_ hotel room, on a bed _they_ slept on. John had been absolutely heartbroken at the sight, and had thrown them both out, Randy's suitcase hitting him on the way out.

Slamming the door, John collapsed to the floor and broken down. The next day he'd gotten a text from Cody saying that he'd heard what had happened and was there for John if he needed someone to talk to. Of course, John was touched by the gesture but Randy was like an older brother to Ted and Cody, and John really didn't want to deal with that just yet.

Despite it all, as John sat there in catering, he would do anything for them all to just forget that last week had happened, so that he could be with the one man who seemed to understand him and make him happy. And, judging by Randy's voicemails, Randy did too.

_If I could see through walls_

_I could see you faking_

_If you could see my thoughts_

_You would see our faces_

_Safe in my rental_

_Like an armour truck_

_No, no we ain't give a fuck, back then_

John always wondered why somebody as Adonis-like as Randy dated him when he could get a majority of the divas and a number of the younger guys on the roster, especially since his age and his matches were starting to take its toll on him but John always put it down to the bond they shared. It was truly like no other, they had been close since they began their on-screen feud in 2007 and for all of their rivalries afterwards. Even though he had already been a WWE champion before then, his matches with Randy established them both as top people in the company, although he was clearly the face but that never became much of a problem between them.

John just wished he'd seen it coming, so that it wouldn't have hit him like a proverbial tonne of bricks and he would have broken it off before it happened, even if he would still be thinking of Randy every morning and every night, which was the case now.

They couldn't even have their night-time conversations about whatever was bothering them and, even though the sex was great, that was the thing he missed the most. They couldn't just drive to a random car park or a park in whatever city they were staying in and just talk things through, safe in their rental cars from the cold and vicious world around them.

_I ain't a kid no more_

_I'll never be a kid again_

_We'd try to see if Heaven existed back then, back then_

_No matter what I did_

_My waves wouldn't dip back then_

_Life was chill as fuck back then_

_We were friends…_

Even though he couldn't change what had happened, John was continuously wondering what would have happened if they hadn't felt that connection on April 27th 2012, if they just hadn't driven out in the rain and hadn't kissed. Of course, the idea of being without Randy was foreign to John now, but that didn't change the intensity of the pain of being apart from him right now.

Being with Randy had been like a dream to John, like an escape from the gloomy world they inhabited, and it was as if he'd been thrust straight from that dream into his worst nightmare; no Randy, nobody to talk to, no safe haven. Every day he just woke up, worked out, napped (because it took hours of tossing and turning for him to finally drift off without somebody there to calm him down), performed, ate and went back to sleep. Of course he showered and ate more than once a day, but it was all a blur.

_Thought that I was dreaming_

_When you said you loved me_

_Yes, it started from nothing_

_Had no chance to prepare_

_I couldn't see you coming_

_It started from nothing_

_Ooh, I could hate you now_

_It's quite alright to hate you now_

_But we both know that deep down _

_The feeling deep down, is good_

Picking up his phone, John scrolled down to Randy's number. He couldn't quite put it into words how much he missed Randy, it was like one of his limbs had been torn away and he'd been left alone only to fail to cope without it.

_You broke my heart last week_

_I'll probably feel better_

_But if we can still remember how you'd hold me_

_As you're screaming my name_

_The feeling deep down is good_

If they could just hear each other out, they could fix up this mess and go back to being together, happy and warm in each other's embrace. After all, even though he hated Randy for what he'd done, his love and need for him outweighed any anger he could hold against the man he believed to be his soul mate.

John waited for an anxious few seconds as the phone rang, wondering if Randy was fast asleep by now, it was 3 in the morning after all. As if to answer his question, he heard the ringing stop and some rustling on the other end of the line.

"Randy?"

"John?" the other man grumbled, clearing his voice and moving around, meaning that John had woken him up. A small silence overcame the two as they were struck by the sheer awkwardness of the situation. "Do you wanna talk…?

"Could you meet me in the lobby in ten minutes…?"

_It's all good, all good, all good_

_It's all good, all good_

_It's all good, all good, all good_

_It's all good, all good_

_All good…_


End file.
